Something To Believe In
by Twilight4ever'96
Summary: What would've happened between Bella and Jacob if Alice hadn't of seen Bella jump off the cliff, and she didn't come back? Would Bella have been able to give her heart to Jacob, and try to let go of the love she once shared with Edward? Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

(This story is also from Bella's point of view!!!!)

_Author's Message- This idea popped into my head about 5 seconds ago, so I ran down the hallway (tripping over my own feet and falling flat on my face in the process) and began typing. I've read a story like this, and I loved it, so I decided to write one of my own! The story I read was called "Breathe Again" and it is by Ysar. It is a fantastic story, much better than this one, I might add! But anyways, in this story, Alice didn't see Bella jump off the cliff, so she never came back. Bella knows Jacob is a werewolf and this is set a week after Bella jumps off the cliff. Please enjoy!!!_

_* * * * * *_

"So what're we doing today?" Jake asked. We were sitting in his living room, watching 'The Lord of the Rings' on TV. I shrugged. I didn't know what to do. I barely knew what to think anymore. After hearing _his_ voice while drowning, I had returned to my zombie state. I knew I'd regret it sooner or later, but it was what I had wanted. What I _needed._

I tried my best to be cheerful around Jacob, but it wasn't as easy and effortless as it had been before. I sighed.

"Bella….why are you being like this? You used to be so happy, and now….this." He said, motioning to myself. I knew I looked horrible. The nightmares had gotten worse recently, so the bags under my eyes were much more noticeable. I spent a lot of my time crying as well, so my face was often flushed. My hair was a mess, and I often left the house in holey sweat pants and paint covered t-shirts. I no longer had a purpose in life. So long as _he_ didn't love me anymore, so long as _he_ couldn't care less rather I lived or died, I just didn't see the point in living, though I never considered suicide. Although I had nothing to live for…except for Charlie and Renee. Who else cared?

Well….Jacob cared, didn't he? But he couldn't fill the void that Ed- I had to stop. I was falling apart. I bound my arms around my chest, gasping for air.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jake…I…I can't…explain." I gasped. 'Not without completely losing it' I added mentally.

I could feel the tears. I knew they were coming. I tried to fight them with no success. "Jake, I gotta go." I said, running out the door. I nearly fell, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I needed to get away from the hurt, to get away from this horrible feeling of loss.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I ran, and I ran, and I ran.

I was crying, trying not to break down until I was far enough away that I could scream and nobody could hear me…not that anybody cared.

Finally, I came to a sudden stop. Not because I was where I wanted to be, but because I had come to an oddly familiar place. It was our meadow. It belonged to me…and to _him_. I couldn't bear it. I broke down, crumbling to the ground in tears. I curled into a ball, desperately trying to hold myself together with no success what-so-ever. I let it all out.

I let out what I had been holding back since _he'd_ left. I screamed. I cried. I pounded the ground with my fists. I let it out.

Eventually, after about 3 hours, the tears stopped coming so hard, and the screams were easier to control. I felt a little better. I heard footsteps coming. I didn't know if they were human or animal, or something else, but frankly, I didn't care. If something wanted to drag me off into the forest and have me for dinner, I really didn't care.

I turned my head slightly to the left to see Jacob running through the trees. "Bella!" He yelled, acknowledging that he'd found me. He knelt down beside me. "Bells, are you alright?" I shook my head. I was never going to be ok, yet I felt much better with Jacob around, the hurt never really went away.

He cradled me in his arms, and the tears started all over again. He tried soothing me, but it was no use. Eventually, I was all dried up, and crying anymore seemed impossible. I sat up on Jacob's lap. "Thank you." I told him. He shrugged. "No problem. But now…if you can do this…will you tell me what brought all this on?" He asked curiously. I took a deep breath in. It was probably better to let Jacob know rather than making him run after me asking all the time, right? "If you can." He added quickly. I nodded.

"It's better to let you know than to have this happen." I said. I wrapped my arms around myself, just in case I started to fall apart. "When Ed-"I tried to force the name out. "Edward left…" I nearly choked on his name. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter. "I couldn't operate right, and it's still like that. See, I was up in Port Angeles this one night, and I was being followed by these sick perverts…and Ed-" Another deep breath. "Edward saved me. Well, I saw a group of guys like them when I went to Port Angeles with Jessica to see a movie. I walked up to them and…well… I found out that if I'm doing something reckless or stupid…I hear _his_ voice. And I heard it when I was drowning, and I guess this is kind of like the after shock or something. But I feel a little better now that I was able to cry myself out. I feel better that you know now, and I feel better now that….now that you're here." I said, blushing. And it was all true. He smiled back. "Oh, and um…why do you have your arms around yourself like that?" He asked, gently tugging on my arm. I sighed. Slowly, I let my arms fall to my sides. Just in case, I kept my muscles tense incase I started to fall apart again. "When I talk about Edward-" I paused, waiting for the hurt to come, but it didn't. I kept going. "I feel like…like I'll fall apart. Basically, it's like I'm trying to hold myself together."

Jacob didn't like Edward. He hated him for doing this to me, but deep down, I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. I looked up to see Jacob's face, smiling. I stopped thinking about what I was doing. I forgot why I was here, balling my eyes out, and explaining everything to Jacob. "What are you think about?" He asked.

I smiled for the 1st time in a while. "Oh…nothing important." I said. Or was it important? Was it important to tell him that I was falling for him?

* * * *

_Ok, so here is my new story "Something to believe in". I'm guessing you all read my little message at the top of the story, right? Ok, because I really don't feel like typing it again. It is currently 1:30 a.m. and I'm going to go to bed soon. But I was reading New Moon, I had this idea, and I had to write it down before I forgot about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Kiss

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters…at least I think I don't…hold on. *Check's Wikipedia* Nope. No, I don't. It all belongs to the genius behind Twilight, Stephenie Meyer!

After falling apart in the meadow, it wasn't so hard anymore. I could laugh, and I could smile, and my time with Jacob was becoming more than what I ever thought it could be. I was over at his house everyday, and I when I left, though I thought that eventually the hurt would hit me again with full force, it was never as bad as it had been.

I hadn't fallen apart since that time in the meadow, and I could think about _them_ a little bit more without the pain.

I heard the phone ring from downstairs. I rushed, falling down the last three in the process. I grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I asked, sounding out of breath. Jacob chuckled. "Bella?" I smiled. "Hey, Jake."

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. I thought it over. "I have no idea. What do you want to do?" He paused. "Well…it's pretty warm out today. You wanna head down to the beach? We could swim out in the ocean if you wanted." He said.

This had to be it. The beach would remind me of drowning and hearing _his_ voice and the hole in my chest would be ripped open. I waited, but I only felt a faint numbness. No pain this time. "Sure. So do you want me to meet you there, or….?" My sentence trailed off. "Sure." He agreed. "See you there." I told him, hanging up. I walked slowly back upstairs, ensuring that there would be no trip to the ER before going to the beach. I opened my top dresser drawer, trying to decide what to wear. I only had 2 options. 1- I could wear the baggy black one piece that would have to have a tank top thrown over it so I didn't flash anyone, or 2- I could wear my bright red two piece which tied around the neck on the top and on the sides on the bottoms.  
I sighed as I pulled out my two piece and put it on. I decided to cover it up with my yellow tank top and my jean shorts. I couldn't stop myself from running down the stairs this time, but surprisingly enough, I only tripped twice. I looked outside, and was nearly blinded by the sun.

I jumped into my truck, rolled the windows down, and took off for La Push. When I pulled up, just like always, Jacob had my door opened before I had time to turn the truck off. "Hey." He greeted me. "Hey, Jake."

He helped me out of the truck. "So are we taking the Rabbit, or are we walking?" I asked him. He took my hand. "Walking. It's not that far." It didn't take that long to get to the beach, considering the fact that I was falling over my own two feet every 5 seconds. When we finally got to the beach, it seemed as if all of La Push and Forks was there.

We sat towels down on the sand, put some sunscreen on,

and we were ready to go. I slid my shorts and tank top off. Jacob looked me over. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Nothing, it's just…you look _really_ beautiful." He said. I blushed, probably matching my bikini. "Thanks." I said. He took his shirt off and threw it onto his towel. Until that moment, I'd never noticed how muscular he really was. He chuckled. "Impressed?" He asked, flexing. It was only then that I noticed my mouth was open, and I was staring at him like an idiot. I closed my mouth.

"I do tend to have that effect on girls…" He said. I thought he was joking, but it turned out that I was not the only girl who'd nearly been drooling. Most ever girl at the beach had their heads turned towards Jacob. I suddenly felt jealous. I crossed my arms across my chest as my face slid into a pout. Jacob looked at me and chuckled. "Jealous, Bella?" He asked, raising one think black eyebrow. I blushed. "I…uh…err…well…" He laughed. "Don't worry. Only one of them caught my eye." He said, putting his arm around my waist. I giggled, but stopped quickly. _What are you doing? Have you completely forgotten about Edward?_ My thoughts screamed at me. No. No, of course not. I could never forget Edward. But I had been thinking lately, and I had started to wonder…what was the point? Why should I hold onto someone who had walked out on me? Someone who'd never come back…I had to move on eventually. Well…I was never going to forget. It was impossible to forget one such as Edward. _Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget._ It seemed stupid now. Of course I'd never forget. It was impossible.

But did I have to think of them, day and night, forever and always? Would it be so wrong to give Jacob his chance?

It couldn't hurt. Seeing as Edward could care less if I lived or died, seeing as he didn't want me anymore, was it so wrong? Would it be wrong to love Jacob with the shredded remains that were once my heart?

"Bella?" Jacob asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, what?" I asked.

"I said 'do you want to go swimming now'?" He repeated. "Oh. Uh…sure." He took my hand and we walked down to where the waves were hitting the shore. The water came up to my ankles. "That's freezing!" I complained. Jacob grinned as he picked me up. "Jacob Black, don't you-" I started, but I never got to finish. He threw me into the water. Once I resurfaced, he was right beside me. "Jacob!" I yelled. I splashed water in his face.

It turned into a full blown water war, although eventually, I had to give up. I couldn't lift him and throw him into deeper water.

It was the most fun I'd ever had, including the times with Edward. Times with Edward were always serious, and I hardly ever found myself laughing. But times with Jacob were always fun and spontaneous. I always left with a smile on my face.

I had some serious thinking to do. Jacob stopped in front of my house. He had driven me home in my truck. He walked up to the front door. "I had a lot of fun today, Jake." I told him honestly. He smiled. I hugged him, but then, when I had meant to pull away and walk inside, he pulled me closer to himself, and crushed his warm lips to mine.

And for once…I didn't try to push him away. And instead of being completely unresponsive, I did respond.

But finally, I had to pull away. "Wow." He breathed. "Jacob…" I whispered. I hadn't decided to give Jacob his chance yet. But it seemed like the right thing to do. Or was it right to hold onto the love Edward and I had once shared? I smiled weakly as I blushed and ran upstairs. When I got up to my room, I heard Jacob run away yelling "WOOHOO!" He was happy. Shouldn't that mean that I should be, too?

* * * *

_Ok, so there it is! The second chapter of "Something to believe in". Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! It seems kind of weird though, doesn't it? Last time, Bella admitted to herself that she was falling for Jacob, and now she's not so sure if she wants to. She's wondering if she should hold onto Edward. She's wondering if he'll change his mind. But deep down, she knows that Edward left, and although we all know that Edward never stopped loving her, she is under the impression that he did. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Me Everything

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I woke up on Sunday to the blinding sun light again. I yawned. It was about 10:30. Charlie would be at the station. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I jumped, nearly falling over. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came by to see you, but when I came, you were asleep." He explained. "How did you get in here?" I demanded. I could of swore I'd locked the door last night before I'd gone to sleep. He grinned. "Through the window. Oh, and I like your outfit." He said. I looked down. I was wearing a pair of short shorts and a red tank top. "Charlie wouldn't let me turn the heater down." I explained.

I stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking into my bathroom to get dressed. When I came back, Jacob was sitting on my bed. "I liked the other outfit better." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. "I want you to tell me everything." He said. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" I asked. "I want to know everything. You're a very complex person…easy to read, but there are still things I don't know about you." He said.

"Jake…I don't know if that's a good idea…and besides, are you really saying that all you want to do today is sit here and listen to me spill my guts?" I asked. He nodded. Well, what was the point in keeping secrets? I mean, I loved Jacob, didn't I? _No! Stop right there! Isabella Marie Swan, you know Edward still loves you! He does!_ My thoughts screamed to me. This was it. This was the hurt I knew had to be coming. The hole in my chest was ripped wide open. I wrapped my arms around my torso. _No, he doesn't. He doesn't. Not anymore!_ I told myself, trying to fight back, but of course, it was no use. _Yes he does! You mean everything to him! Don't you realize that? He loves you! He does!_ They screamed back.

The tears rolled down my cheeks, and the sobs broke free. I curled into a ball, desperately trying to hold myself together. "No! He doesn't! It's not true! He doesn't love me anymore!" I cried. Jacob cradled me in his arms once more. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Suddenly, it become incredibly hard to breath. I tried to inhale, but it only tightened my throat. "Bella? Bella, breathe!" Jacob yelled. "Can't---" I tried telling him, but I couldn't. "Sweetheart, just calm down. Calm down, Bella." He kissed me. The tears stopped, and I could breathe again. He pulled away oh too soon, wiping away what was left of the tears. "What was that?

I sighed. "Jacob…if you want to know…I'll try to tell you. But expect that to happen a few times, ok? And you can't get mad at me." I told him. My voice still sounded shaky. "Ok." He agreed, still holding me. "Well…if you're wondering what brought all that on…I was fighting with my…thoughts. Ever since Edward---"I tightened my arms around my torso- "left, I accepted the fact that…" I took a deep breath. "_He doesn't love me anymore_." I said. The tears were coming now. "And my subconscious is simply trying to give me what it thinks I want. It's trying to tell me that…well, that he does still love me. And that I mean everything to him, and although I want to believe my subconscious, I can't because I know it's not true." I said.

"It's alright, Bella. I love you. You know that, right?" He said. I nodded. "That's another problem." I said. He raised one thick black eyebrow. "I want to love you, Jacob. But…in the same instance, I don't want to love you. I mean…there's this part of me that wants to hold on to the love that Edward and I shared, and then there's the part of me that knows I should move on, and try to live with the shredded remains of my life." I explained. He hugged me. "And you don't know what to do?" He guessed. I nodded.

"I mean, I know he's gone and he's never coming back, but this part of me still has hope. Like…like maybe Edward will come back and beg for me to take him back. But what's the point, you know?" I sighed. "What's the point in loving someone who left you…someone who doesn't feel the same way…someone who simply doesn't care?" I explained.

"So…you love me…but you're not sure you're ready to let go of Edward." He said. I nodded. "I remember once that I thought of as 'Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget.'" I told him. "I know you love him. I'll never force you to forget. You can love the both of us, can't you?" I shrugged. "I suppose it's possible." I said.

"Jacob, I don't have the power to let go of him. He was my life. But I love you, too. Would it be wrong to love you with the shredded remains of my heart…wrong to give you a chance?" I asked. He pondered that for a moment. "I don't think it would be wrong. I mean, after all, even if what you say is true, and he doesn't give a damn, don't you think he'd at least want you to try to be happy and love your life exactly the way it would've been if he was never here?" He asked.

Edward's last words ran through my head. '_It will be as if I never existed_.' He'd told me. But it was entirely false. I would always know that Edward existed. But from that statement, shouldn't I have known that Edward had meant for me to live as if he'd never existed?

"Jacob?" I said. "Yeah?" He answered. I sighed. "I…I want to give…to give us a chance. But…I will always love Edward. But…well, I love you, too." I explained.

"Bella…are you sure?" He gasped. I smiled and nodded. He put his hands on both sides of my face, pulling me towards him. Our lips met, and it was magical. For the first time since Edward had left, I was genuinely…happy. "Bella…I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too." He chuckled. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

* * * * *

_There it is! So what did you think? Bella told Jacob everything, and she has decided to give Jacob a chance. She still loves Edward of course, but she has also admitted her love for Jacob. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	4. Chapter 4: Imprint

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I knocked on the door of Sam Uley's house. Jacob was at the door in seconds. "Bella." He breathed, pulling me in for a kiss. When he pulled away, we held hands while walking over to the recliner. He sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap.

I sat down. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what are we doing here?" I asked, turning towards Jacob. "Well, the pack's been dying to see you, and I have something I want to tell you…but not now." He said, smiling.

When the pack finally arrived about an hour and a half later, everyone was buzzing about me and Jake. "Who would've guessed that Vampire Girl here would fall for a werewolf?" Embry teased. I blushed. Paul laughed. "I knew she'd figure out Jake was right for her sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes. I spent a lot of my time there kissing Jacob. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands slid down my back. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. The taste was amazing. A low moan escaped from my mouth.

Everyone started throwing popcorn at us. "Oh, come on! Get a room! Eww! Gross!" I pulled away and blushed, but Jacob just chuckled. The pack seemed oddly at ease with me. They never mentioned my zombie state, or evening the cliff diving incident. They all welcomed me with open arms.

Mostly, everyone sat around and talked. We watched a few movies, but nobody really paid attention to them. But what made me really uncomfortable was…everyone had their eyes on me. Like…like they knew something that I didn't.

But nobody seemed worried. In fact, they seemed…happy. And Jacob never left my side. Not that I wanted him to or anything. It was nice always having him with me. But it was strange.

Emily was cooking most of the time, and I felt sorry for her. I offered to help, but she had smiled and said "I can handle it. Please. Enjoy yourself." Unwillingly, I left her alone in the kitchen. I sat back down on Jacob's lap.

When Emily called the pack in for dinner, I was nearly trampled. Well…technically, I _was_ trampled. Paul ran into me, which threw me off balance, and then Jared ran into me, and I went crashing into the floor. Jacob stopped to help me up. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah…I guess I should stay out of the way during feeding time." I said weakly. He laughed.

I didn't eat much during that time. Mostly, I sat with Emily on the counter. She talked to me like I was an old friend. We talked about the pack, Jacob and I…mostly everything but the one subject she was trying to avoid. She never brought it up, and neither did I.

The pack ate for what seemed to be hours before we all went down to the beach. _Another bonfire._ I thought. We sat around, talking, laughing, and smiling. I was actually _smiling_. Jacob and the pack really had helped me. They treated me like family.

But it was still like…like they knew something that I didn't. As I wondered what it could possibly be, Jacob spoke up. "Bella, I have something I want to tell you." He announced. I blushed as everyone looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I love you so much. And as of 2 days ago, I know it's for real." I raised my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella…" He smiled. "I imprinted on you." Everyone cheered as I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Tears formed in my eyes as I stood up and began running (well….I guess I was stumbling, but whatever.) away. "Bella, what's wrong? I don't understand, I thought you'd be happy." He said.

I turned around, tears streaming down my flushed face. "You're right! You don't understand! You'll _NEVER_ understand!" I yelled as I ran again.

I didn't know where I was going, just that I needed to be alone. I stopped when I got to the cliff. I sat looking at the stars. A perfect place to think.

I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes without success. I ran through the thoughts that came rushing through my head, dealing with each one as it came and went. The darkness that surrounded me did not frighten me in any way. It was nice in the dark. But it was cold out tonight.

These thoughts didn't distract me for long. The wind started blowing, and goose bumps arose on my arms. Jacob came up behind me and stood there, completely still. "Bella, what happened back there?" He asked.

"I wanted to be alone…" I said. He sat down beside me. "But why? I thought you'd be happy." He said. I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I am happy." I said. I didn't sound convincing, although this was not a lie. "Then why the break down?" He asked.

"Jacob…werewolves imprint when they find their true love, right?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "Yes…that's how it works. Why?"

"Well…if I'm your true love…does that mean Edward never really loved me? Was it all a lie? I was always meant to be with you and what I had with Edward was just some stupid teenage fling?" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me. "No, of course not. You could've had other loves before me. Edward would be out of his mind not to love you." He said. He kissed me. "Really?" I asked. He smiled. "Really."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "So you really imprinted on me?" I asked. He nodded. "Yep." He said. He made a popping sound when he said the 'p'. "So are you really happy about it?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes."

The conversation didn't go on. Jacob decided it was time for me to get home. When I walked in the door, Charlie had left a note for me.

_Bella,_

_Got called into the station. There's been some kind of attacks, exactly like the one that killed Waylon, and I've been asked to investigate. Be back soon._

_Charlie_

I stood there, frozen. I thought back to those attacks, and one word ran through my mind. _Vampire_. I screamed, a loud, blood curdling scream, before feeling a roll of nauseated horror hit my stomach. I tumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom. My stomach heaved, and I was violently sick. Jacob busted the door down, and knelt beside me. "Bella? Bella, what's the matter? I heard you scream!" He said. I tried to explain, but my stomach heaved again, and I was sick. Jacob carried me over to my bed, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Bella, what happened?" He demanded.

"Charlie." I choked. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Vam...pire." I whispered. "Jacob, the vampires are here, and they're killing people! And now Charlie's out there!" I said.

Jacob yanked his cell phone from his pocket and started talking. "Sam, the vampires are back. They're feeding and now Bella's father is out there." He listened. "Ok." He responded to something I didn't hear, and hung up. He picked me up, jumped out the window, and he started to run.

_Ok, so there it is! Oh yeah! I am back and better than ever! After being grounded for 2 ½ months, I am finally back! I am going to upload to all my stories and I'm going to start another new story! Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you liked it! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	5. Chapter 5: Victoria

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

Jacob muttered angrily to himself as he ran with me tucked into his arms. When we arrived, the pack was gathered in the kitchen of Sam Ulley's house. Jacob sat me down next to Emily, Rachel, and Kim, and then he was motioned to join the meeting. Emily patted my leg. "It will be alright." She told me. I noticed I was shaking.

I listened to the pack's conversation instead. "How sure are you that the vampires have returned?" Sam asked Jacob. "Certain. Chief Swan wrote his letter to Bella that it was 'the same thing that killed Waylon', which we know was a vampire." He spoke with confidence.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!" Paul yelled with enthusiasm. "Paul, are you really so willing to lose a brother…or a sister? We can't simply run out and attack, we must plan our strategy." Sam explained. Jacob silenced them. "Sam, innocent people are dying. We have no time for planning a strategy. We will follow the scent of vampires, and we will fight." He declared. The pack agreed.

I felt as if my heart had stopped. My hand flew to my throat was it became impossible to breath. The images that ran through my head were unbearable. Jacob running after Victoria, not being fast enough, and ending up in pieces. I cringed. I watched as every man in the pack kissed his girlfriend and whispered. "I love you." Jacob made his way over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I sobbed uncontrollably, staining his shirt with salt water. "Don't leave me." I pleaded. He pulled back, a pained look on his face. "I…have to. It's my duty, Bells. I don't like this any better than you do. But I have to go." He said, wiping the tears from my face. "Please don't cry." He whispered. I tried to even out my breathing and calm myself down without success. He pulled me back into his embrace.

"I love you, Bella. And I promise…I swear I'll come back for you." I sobbed once more before Sam began to speak softly. "Jacob…we have to go now." Jake sighed. He kissed me once, and then he was gone. I ran for the door, catching my self on the door frame before I fell. Rachel (Jake's sister and Paul's Girlfriend) followed me. She was in the same state of grief. Jacob looked back. "I love you" He mouthed before running into the forest. I dropped onto my knees as the rain began to poor, the thunder rumbling, the lightning striking. Eventually, once we were both drenched from the rain, Emily and Kim came to bring us inside.

It was impossible to sleep that night. Rachel fell asleep around 2:00 a.m. while I sat in the window seat, waiting for a pack of wolves to appear. I watched as the sun rose around 7:00 a.m. right up to the time it began raining again around 9:00 a.m. Rachel awoke with a start, jumping from the couch. She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "They're not back yet." I whispered as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. Rachel brought over 2 blankets and sat in the window seat with me. Emily brought us each a cup of hot chocolate as we waited for our wolves to return.

I counted the hours, the minutes, and the seconds. Every waking moment I wasn't with Jacob was like living in my own personal hell. I refused to move until Jacob was back, safe and sound. I couldn't hear howling, or the thud of huge paws, racing back to the house. It was silent, aside from the drizzle of rain.

Eventually, I stood up and walked out the door, ignoring Emily, calling my name. I didn't bother taking a rain coat; I was already soaked. I walked along the beach, wondering where they could all possibly be.

I was sure Victoria was still looking for me. If I had let her kill me, Jacob would be safe. But no. I had to run and hide, like the coward I was. The beach held too many painful memories, so I left. I began walking in the forest, not sure of where I was headed or if I would return. Absentmindedly, I stroked the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

It all happened very quickly then. I felt a sudden swoosh of wind. I looked around, wondering if someone…or some_thing_ had run past me.

"Look up." A female voice purred. My heart nearly jumped from my chest. My eyes grew wide with horror. "_Victoria…_" I choked. She smiled a triumphant smile.

"Yes, Bella, it is me. So have your vampires given up on catching me? Did they send the wolves instead?" She asked. I looked away. "Edward is gone." I whispered.

She threw her head back, laughing. "And the best protection you could find was a pack of teen wolves? Ha! I laugh at their efforts to catch me!"

I gasped. "_What did you do to them?!"_ I screamed. She floated down from the tree branch, landing directly next to me. "Nothing you should be concerned about, seeing as death is upon you." I looked away.

"He's dead…you killed him!" I yelled. She suddenly appeared behind me, her lips nearly touching my ear. I shivered. "What was he to you, anyways? He was just an adolescent wolf, trying to be a big strong man when he was clearly just a child."

I shook my head. "He's not a child. And…and I love him." I said between my clenched teeth. I looked into her eyes. They were onyx.

"You know…I wasn't planning to kill you today. I was merely testing out your new surroundings. Seeing if I was going to be able to find you easily. And here you are. And Bella…" She paused dramatically, her lips now at my neck.

"I'm very _thirsty_." Suddenly, the wolves burst through the trees, taking Victoria down. But Victoria was too fast. She was behind one of the wolves in less than a second, taking his hind leg and throwing him across the forest. Victoria was suddenly behind me, her teeth nearly scrapping my neck. I pushed my legs, trying to run away from her, but she was too fast for me as well. She got a tight grip on my shoulder, throwing me along with the other wolf. I heard a cracking sound when she let go, and then I hit something hard.

I forced myself to stand, trying to get back to Victoria. If I gave her what she wanted, she'd leave everyone else alone. And what she wanted was me.

When I finally found her again, she was being slung around by a large red-brown wolf. _Jacob_. "Victoria." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. Jacob shot me a warning glance, but I ignored him. Victoria grabbed Jacob's jaw, forcing it open and allowing herself to walk towards me. "Hm…I was hoping you'd be too injured to move. But nevertheless, this will work just as well." She pounced, knocking me to the ground. She held my wrists down to the ground, and then went for my neck, her jaw wide open, her eyes wild with thirst.

I tensed, waiting for her razor sharp fangs to tear into my neck, but suddenly, I was flying through the air again. Once again, I hit something hard, only this time, there was blood.

I could feel it running from my head, down my neck, and covering my shirt.

And still, crazy as it seems, I wanted to get to Victoria. I crawled this time, pulling my self up to her. "Victoria…take me. It's me you want, not them. Take me." I pleaded, my voice barely more than whispered.

The blood was driving her insane. I knew it was. I could see it in her eyes. I hoped it would be quick. I hoped she would leave when she was done with me. I felt her teeth at my neck, and then what seemed to be a razor blade being forced into me.

And then, Jacob, my big red-brown wolf, tore her from me. He pinned her in no time, taking her head from her body. While I waited for the sting of venom, it never came.

I slid off the edge of consciousness.

_Ok, so there it is! I hope you like it. I know I haven't been uploading like…at all recently, but I am so busy right now, it's not even funny. So I am trying to upload as much as possible, and I promise that the sequel to "Edward Cullen's Baby" will be up soon. I am trying to write the 1__st__ chapter and the story will be called "Puppy Love." Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review! .Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


End file.
